People love their portable electronic devices. These devices, such as smart phones, tablets, E-readers and laptops, travel everywhere with their owners. However, these devices are also fragile. Most have screens that easily crack or shatter.
These devices are often dropped, banged and knocked about. Their very portability makes them vulnerable to damage during transport, especially since these devices are constant companions.
Most people place their devices in protective covers such as jackets or sleeves. From the very beginning, people wanted to make these protective jackets and sleeves into fashion accessories. From the very first “skin” for cellular phones, designers saw the potential to use the surface of these protective devices as a canvas for expression.
People quickly fell in love with their “skins” and covers and made multiple purchases, swapping the protective covers so that different designs displayed depending on the owner's mood, clothing ensemble or situation. These protective covers did not just protect the portable electronics but became fashion accessories.
Rather than purchase multiple covers, some people purchased covers that were reversible, giving the owner two choices to display. To increase the number of choices, people had to purchase multiple covers.
While these covers may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes and advantages of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present disclosure addresses at least one of the foregoing disadvantages. However, it is contemplated that the present disclosure may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claims should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed hereinabove. To the accomplishment of the above, this disclosure may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the disclosure.